Of Child Like Innocence
by BlushingPanda
Summary: What happens when Rin walks in on Len and Miku engaging in adult activities?  Crack One-Shot.


**A/N: If you are looking for serious smut, romance, or LenxMiku fics, please leave now.**  
><strong>Ok guys, this is something I wrote for pure sport while suffering from major writer's block. I based this story off of a scene from the <span>American Dad<span> episode "I Am The Walrus."**  
><strong>I do not own American Dad or Vocaloid.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Len! Len-chan!" Rin's voice echoed through the halls of the Vocaloid house. It was a quiet summer afternoon. The majority of the Vocaloids had gone out to shop, write songs or make PVs. Meiko had told Rin it was just going to be her, Len and Miku in the house for a few hours.<p>

Rin had decided to take a short nap on the couch since there was rarely ever and quiet time, or any time she had to herself. It had been nice, but she was bored, and wanted to play with her brother. "Len! Where are you?" The blonde femme called out to her older brother a second time, but received no response. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed an orange. Where was her brother? Where was Miku?  
>"Miku-chan! Len-kun!"<br>Rin was pretty annoyed. How could they not hear her?

Suddenly, a thump and a raucous giggle could be heard from the second floor. _"So, they're upstairs having fun without me"_ Rin though dejectedly. _"Well, I'll show them!"_ She stomped angrily up the stairs to the Kagamine's bedroom.

Without any hesitation, she thrust open the door. "Len-kun, are you deaf-"  
>Her whines were quickly drowned out with soft moans, pants, and giggles. The air smelled like sweat and something else Rin had never smelled before.<p>

The room was dark, and the curtains of their bedroom were drawn shut. Miku and Len were under the covers of Len's bed.  
>"Len-kyun, stop it!" Miku squealed as the blonde male sucked on her neck playfully. He was making strange, erratic movements with his body, jerking back-and-forth on top of the tealette.<br>Rin's bow flattened in horror as she stared at the scene in front of her. Both of her friends were covered in sweat, and Miku was moaning in sync with Len's panting.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rin screamed, although she already knew the answer to her question.

Miku looked over towards the door, and her expression of bliss twisted into a look of terror and shock when she noticed Rin standing on the thresh hold. She let out a cry of alarm as Len looked over his shoulder. "Oh my god, Rin-nee!" Miku blushed as her arms flew up to cover her naked chest.

"Rin, don't worry, I know this looks funny, but Len…he's just..helping me..get something off my face." The tealette finished lamely. The blonde on top of her rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempt to disguise their love-making.  
>"Rin" he growled menacingly, "Just get out. Now." Rin's eyes flooded with tears as she slammed the door and ran downstairs.<p>

"I feel awful" Miku frowned as the sound of Rin's footsteps disappeared.

"I don't." Len smirked seductively, and resumed plunging deep inside of her wet warmth.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thirty minutes later, Len went downstairs to confront his disturbed sister, who was curled up in the fetal position on the couch. "Rin-chan" he began softly and sat down next to her. "Sometimes" he wrapped his arm around her comfortingly "Things aren't what they seem." Rin wiped a tear from her eye.  
>"However, this is not one of those things." The blonde girl jumped back. That was definitely not what she thought she was going to hear.<br>"Miku and I" Len continued, his tone tainted with pride "Were not dancing. We were not playing leap frog, and I was not giving her the reverse Heimlich. She was not taking my temperature, nor was I wiping food off of her face."  
>Rin's mouth hung open in shock. "I was plowing, Rin." Len's hands wrapped up into fists, and he jutted them back and forth as if tilling a field. "And I am damn proud of it."<br>He smiled, patted his sister on the head and walked away.  
>Rin sat there with her eyes wide and mouth agape. She whimpered, and resumed her original position. This was going to forever be burned onto her brain.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god..WHAT HAVE I CREATED?<strong>


End file.
